weird textmassages
by rinisafan120
Summary: this is a werd conversation me and my best friend yeah I know I suck at summaries


ok first i need to explain that

rin = me , twin zanpakuto , one is kyo and yuki (from fruit basket) ,shikai = kyo and yuki in animal form , bankai = kyo an yuki in human form

miyuki = friend , zanpakuto = stick , shikai = branch , bankai = tree

by the way this are real text messages me and my friend made and it was all random

disclaimer - i do not own bleach or fruit basket

* * *

Rin: hey

Miyuki: hey

Ulquiorra: trash

Rin: how could you be so mean to me and Miyuki is trash too you even said so

Ulquiorra: I dont remember saying no such thing trash

Ulquiorra: I think everybody is trash

Rin: that why Miyuki is trash too

Rin: by the way what was homework

Uquiorra: ...

Rin: haha I win this round (cheers)

Ulquiorra: do the next page of the workbook trash

Ulquiorra: i don recall losing to you

Rin: and I tought calling my cat Ulquiorra

Rin: put is over

Ulquiorra: you named a cat after me trash

Rin: ... (what should i say)

Ulquiorra: the cat is a disgrace then trash

Rin: (I'm nervous) no that's my word

Ulquiorra: It's not fit to have my name

Rin: your a disgrace (I can't believe he took my word nobody takes my word maybe except Ichigo is an exception)

Miyuki: barely doing homework

Rin: i haven't started

Miyuki: -_- (sigh)

Rin: yeah (sweat drop)

Miyuki: Rin Rin Rin...

Rin: so what are you doing

Miyuki: Homework!

Rin: haha not me

Grimmjow: lazy a...

Ulquiorra: ...

Rin: ok i get it I'm lazy

Miyuki: yes

Grimmjow: right behind you

ulquiorra: ...

Miyuki: (whispers to Grimmjow) we should be quiet were no one to talk...

Rin: at least I'm smater than YOU (points at Miyuki)

Miyuki: (hurt)

Grimmjow: ouch...

Rin: yeah I'm good

Ulquiorra: idiots

Rin: you talking to me

Ulquiorra: you are all idiots

Rin: no I'm not a baka like you

Grimmjow: (waves hand infront)

Miyuki: ...

Grimmjow: she's broken

Rin: hahaha I'm so good

Miyuki: ...U ...u

Grimmjow: ?

Rin: me what

Miyuki: you no smarter then me!

Grimmjow: (backs away)

Miyuki: you just better a math!

Rin: and you are not smarter than me! (and I was talking to Ulquiorra)

Miyuki: I never said i was!

Grimmjow: weirdos...

Grimmjow: just forget it

Rin: stay out of it Grimmjow!

Miyuki: yeah!

Grimmjow: you can't tell me what to do!

Miyuki: no tuna for you!

Rin: Miyuki lest settle this

Miyuki: yeah right behind you!

japan cat: me want tuna I love tuna I love tuna

Rin: so cute

Miyuki: (sits right next to Rin) yeah /

Grimmjow: yeah right

Rin: oh cat want's tuna

Rin: adorable

Grimmjow: (mumbles) I'm way more better than that guy ... hmph!

Rin: oh somebody's jealous

Grimmjow: no!...

Miyuki: so cute kitty japan /

Rin: japan cat you have a cute ascent

Rin: and Grimmjow yes you are

Miyuki: (nods)

Grimmjow: (drags Miyuki away)

Grimmjow: and I'm am not

Rin: yes you are

Grimmjow: che... let's go (drags Miyuki away)

Miyuki: (striggles)

Miyuki: Rin help me!

Rin: (pulls Miyuki)

Rin: let go Grimmjow

Grimmjow: no!

Rin: yes! (double slap and pulls harder)

Grimmjow: (stream of curses) nobody slaps Grimmjow jaggerjaques and lives! (charges cero)

Rin: Run! now Miyuki is your time to escape (runs fast)

Miyuki: take me with you!

Rin: (pulls Miyuki along) run Miyuki

Miyuki: no need to tell me twice (runs)

Rin: bye Grimmjow (still running)

Miyuki: sayanora! (waves)

Rin: can you use your zanpakuto to buy us some time

Miyuki: roger! (gleam in eyes) bankai! (tree grows)

Rin: good job Miyuki (high five while running)

(Grimmjow blasts through the tree)

(Rin and Miyuki runs faster)

Rin: my turn Kyo , yuki attack

Miyuki: ooh what's your attack

(kyo takes claws out and yuki take sharp teeth out)

Miyuki: / kyo cute kitty! (picks him up , makes situation worse)

Rin: don't stop running

(Grimmjow realease form)

Rin: (whispers to MIyuki) pss.. Miyuki tell him he's the best cat

Miyuki: why

Rin: don't you see Grimmy is jealous of you picking other cats

Miyuki: (blinks) what? really (pets kyo)

Rin: yeah give me kyo, oh where's yuki (mice form in Rin's hoody)

Miyuki: no! (dosen't let's go , cero passes on top of Rin and MIyuki heads)

Rin: give me kyo his my zanpakuto

Rin: now control your kitty (points at Grimmjow)

(Grimmjow brakes through a building)

(rocks falls on MIyuki's head and she passes out, Rin -_- starts carrying Miyuki)

Rin: man you heavy

Miyuki: (hey!)

Rin: (well you are)

Miyuki: (whatever now keep running he's right behind you)

Rin: (grabs kyo and waves him in Miyuki face while running) Miyuki wake up!

Miyuki: huh what happen..? kyo!

Rin: (drops Miyuki) now you run (kyo and yuki turn to sword form)

Rin: why are you doing this Grimmjow don't you like Miyuki

Grimmjow: ...

Rin: you do or you don't

Miyuki: i got this (throws something) that something is catnip , just wait...

Rin: you throw catnip -_- and why suddenly now

Miyuki: I forgot i hade it with me , now look (points at Grimmjow)

Rin: -_-

Grimmjow: (turns to normal and rolls on it)

Miyuki: (rubs back of head) ehehehe...

Rin: -_- you made me carry you

Miyuki: that part ... I didn't really know would happen unexpected yeah...

Rin: (looking at pic)

Miyuki: what are you watching?

Rin: (shows the pic to Miyuki and dosent let Gimmjow see it)

(the pic was toshiro in cute chibi form)

Miyuki: / I seen it

Grimmjow: what is it! (tries to look)

Rin: no

Grimmjow: why not

Rin: (whispers to Miyuki I don't want to start all over)

(Miyuki and Rin nod and Rin gets cool shades out of nowhere)

Miyuki: haha he looks cute tried to draw him

Grimmjow: he? who?

Rin: dont say it out loud you baka

Miyuki: oh sorry

Rin: now you explain to Grimmy not me (walks away)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
